historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bo Wan Po
The Battle of Bo Wan Po occurred in 208 AD during the war between Cao Cao and Liu Bei. Liu Bei's new strategist, Zhuge Liang, succeeded in defeating Cao Cao's army through a series of tricks and stratagems, buying time for Liu Bei's army to retreat and survive annihilation. Background In the aftermath of the Battle of Xinye in 207 AD, Liu Bei was introduced to the brilliant strategist Zhuge Liang by Xu Shu, who then took his leave from his service. In 208 AD, Liu Bei's patron, the Imperial Protector of Jing Province Liu Biao, summoned Liu Bei to Jingzhou, so Liu Bei left Guan Yu in command at Xinye before leaving with Zhang Fei and 500 soldiers. Liu Biao asked Liu Bei to lead a punitive expedition against Sun Quan in retaliation for Huang Zu's death at the Battle of Jiangxia, and he also asked Liu Bei to aid him in managing the affairs of the region as he grew old and weak; he promised to hand over Jing Province to Liu Bei after his death. Meanwhile, Cao Cao prepared a naval force for another invasion of Jing Province. Cao Cao sent Xiahou Dun and his assistants Yu Jin, Li Dian, Xiahou Lan, and Han Hao with 100,000 troops to Bowang, from which he could observe Liu Bei's base at Xinye. Liu Bei sent Liu Qi with 3,000 troops to guard Jiangxia, hoping to guard against any invasion. His own army was just over 2,000 troops, much smaller than Xiahou Dun's force. However, as Xun Yu relayed to Cao Cao, Liu Bei had the services of the brilliant strategist Zhuge Liang, who was finally afforded an opportunity to prove himself. Battle Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were each given 1,000 men and placed on the left and right sides of the Bo Wan Po, respectively, and they were ordered to burn the enemy's supplies. Meanwhile, Guan Ping and Liu Feng would launch a fire attack as Cao Cao's forces approached, and Zhao Yun would lead the vanguard to lure the enemy into an ambush. When Xiahou Dun arrived at Bo Wan Po, he selected 50,000 troops to serve as the vanguard while the other half guarded the supplies. Zhao Yun came to challenge Xiahou Dun, who pursued him across the river after Zhao Yun feigned defeat. Xiahou Dun was lured into a valley, where, as his subordinate Han Hao had predicted, he was ambushed by Liu Bei's soldiers with a fire attack. Zhao Yun then turned around to attack the enemy, and Xiahou Dun was wounded and forced to flee. Next, Zhao Yun lured Han Hao into an ambush by Guan Ping's unit, and Han Hao was also defeated. The third step was luring Yu Jin's unit across the river, and the overconfident Yu Jin charged into an ambush set by Guan Yu, leading to his defeat. Finally, as Cao Cao's army began an all-out assault from their castle, Zhang Fei took down his supply depot in the castle, throwing Cao Cao's army into disarray. Liu Bei's forces proceeded to attack the burning castle, and Cao Cao was forced to flee. Xiahou Dun and his battered force withdrew to Xuchang, and Cao Cao was forced to prepare another invasion. Aftermath Invasion plans After the battle, Xiahou Dun returned to Xuchang in bonds and anticipating death, but Cao Cao spared him and instead learned of Zhuge Liang's brilliance. Cao Cao prepared an army of 500,000 troops under Cao Ren, Cao Hong, Zhang Liao, Zhang He, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Yu Jin, Li Dian, and Xu Chu, planning to finally defeat Liu Bei; he insisted that any minister who opposed his plans be executed, and he had Kong Rong put to death for doing so. Cao Cao then left the capital, leaving Xun Yu in command at Xuchang. Death of Liu Biao Around the same time, Liu Biao became gravely ill and summoned Liu Bei to his chamber. He asked Liu Bei to administer the region after his death, as his sons were unfit to rule; Liu Bei promised to help his son and heir Liu Qi govern. However, Liu Biao's general Cai Mao refused to admit Liu Qi into his father's chambers, saying that the sight of him would make his father mad, as Liu Qi was supposed to be guarding Jiangxia in the face of Cao Cao's invasion. Liu Qi reluctantly returned to his post as his father died, and Liu Biao died while anxiously looking for his son. Cai Mao and his sister Lady Cai then had Lady Cai's son with Liu Biao, Liu Cong, installed as the new Imperial Protector, and Cai Mao executed Li Gui for criticizing his clique's takeover of Jing Province. The Cai clan shared the military authority of the region, leaving Liu Xin and Deng Yi in charge of Jingzhou as Lady Cai and her son took up residence in Xiangyang. Soon after, Fu Xuan advised Liu Cong to offer the whole of Jing Province to Cao Cao in exchange for just treatment, and Kuai Yue and Wang Can ultimately persuaded him that he was inferior to Cao Cao and that he should surrender rather than die. Song Zhong reported Liu Cong's surrender to Cao Cao, whose 500,000-strong army then invaded Jing Province. Category:Three Kingdoms Category:Battles